


Perseverance

by Leilani5



Series: Magenta [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accusations, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Angst, Behavioral changes, Beta Ellen, Caring Family, Caring Michael, Depressed Dean, Dying Zachariah, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurtful confessions, M/M, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Remorse Naomi, Sickly Castiel, Tolerance, Unbridled desire, omega naomi, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean was getting treatment for his depression at a facility, his Alpha, Castiel was battling his own problems. For his Omega's sake, Castiel decided to keep his ailment to himself. </p><p>It was not as easy as he anticipated because his family members and friends began to question him about his deteriorating health.</p><p>Since his father is dying, Castiel and Naomi came up with a resolution on what to do with their company. It wasn't easy for the Alpha who still wanted to keep his Omega free from any distressing situation. </p><p>Because Dean will only blame himself for any misfortune that befell their family and the Alpha loved him too much to break his spirit again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the continuation of Written In The Stars... whatttt? you might ask when it's ever going to end. Actually I wanted to end it (character) already but I realized it will sadden the readers..so :(...slower end instead..lol
> 
> Happy reading.. ;)

_**Magenta is uplifting to our spirits during times of unhappiness, anger or frustration.** _

_**In the meaning of colors, magenta represents universal love at its highest level. It promotes compassion, kindness and cooperation and encourages a sense of self respect and contentment in those who use it. Gentle and caring in its approach, it generates acceptance, tolerance, support and patience.** _

 

 

"Dean, this is Dr. Gabriel Byrne. Gabe, this is Dean Novak." Diane introduced the men who shook hands with each other before leading them to her office.

"Now, as we had discussed, there will be two, one and a half hour sessions a week, Tuesdays and Fridays and they will be conducted either in the private lounge or the comfort of your own room, Dean. Your choice." Diane smiled as she waited for his answer.

"I prefer my room, please, if you're okay with that Dr. Byrne." he said and the middle aged doctor agreed. He was an Alpha and a very kind doctor who most of his patients respected. 

"Well, that's settled then. After lunch I will take you to meet him there, Gabe." she said.

"Okay, sounds good. I will see you later, Dean and Dee, may I use your library for a while? I have work to finish. I'm so hopeless sometimes." Gabriel chuckled softly and Diane shook her head, grinning at her old friend.

"Nonsense, you're brilliant. All you need was an assistant to help you with that mountainous papers, Alpha!" this time they all laughed and Dean went back to his room to rest. He pulled out his phone and called Castiel but there was no reply. 

Assuming that his Alpha was in a meeting, Dean stopped calling and called his children next. He spoke to Cyrus who asked immediately when will he be coming home. Dean explained to his upset son and the toddler passed the phone to his sister with a pout.

"Here, Daddy wants to talk to you." 

"Hello, Daddy. When are you coming home?" Carly whimpered and it tore at Dean's heart to hear his little girl cry.

"Hush, my love. Daddy already told you I'm going to be here for just a short while and then we will meet sweetheart. So please don't be sad because if you're sad then Daddy will be sad too. 

"..okay.." she replied softly and passed the phone to Ellen.

"Hey, aunt. Thank you for taking care of the children. I'm sorry for being such a burden, every time." Dean admitted sadly.

"You're not a burden, Dean. Please don't say that ever again, you hear me young man?" she warned gently and Dean said okay.

"I heard you had the nightmare again last night?" she asked carefully and Dean replied.

"Yeah, but I'm having therapy later, hope something good will come out of it." he said.

"Me too, Dean. I often prayed that you will forget this nightmare soon." she said earnestly.

"What are you going to do today with the kids, aunt?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much except getting them ready for their Papa to take them out later." she said.

"He's not working today? I spoke to him earlier and he said he's on the way to the office, aunt. Did he call you only now?" he asked curiously.

Ellen realized that she had said something that shouldn't be said but she can't lie so she told him the truth.

"Your Alpha had gone to see Dr. Singer, Dean. He's been suffering from horrible headaches."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried calling his husband again and there's still no answer. He wondered why his Alpha lied to him and he was getting worried. It's okay, he said to himself. Castiel will come home soon and he will call him again then.

"I shall refer you to the neurological specialist Castiel. In my opinion, though your symptoms seemed quite common, I wouldn't want you to take any chances since your father is suffering from brain cancer." Dr. Singer said carefully.

Castiel lowered his head and nodded slowly. The doctor looked at the Alpha who he'd known and treated since he was a child. His heart went out to him for his unforeseen malady, his Omega's depression and also his dying father. Those problems were too much for a young man like him to bear but he knew Castiel very well. He's a very strong individual, one who carries the burden on his own without showing his weaknesses.

"Doc, can you please keep this from my parents, please? And also Dean if he calls or something. I don't want him to worry about me." requested the Alpha and he got up to leave.

"Of course. I will call you when I got you an appointment, Castiel. Try to get a good sleep also avoid alcohol and caffeine. It will only trigger your condition, alright?" the doctor advised gently and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, doc, I will." he said and walked out to the elevator. He looked at his phone and saw the numerous missed calls from his Omega. He called him back but Dean didn't answer so Castiel called the facility and asked them to check on his Omega. The nurse told him that Dean was having his therapy session with Dr.Byrne in his room. He thanked the nurse and ended the call.

Then he called Ellen to say that he's on the way to pick up the children and she told him about Dean's knowledge of the doctor's visit. 

"Oh no. I forgot to tell you not to tell him, El." he said regretfully. No wonder Dean called him many times, he must knew that Castiel had lied.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't know." Ellen apologized and the Alpha told her not to worry, it wasn't her fault.

"So what did the doctor say, Cas?" she asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just stressed because of what happened lately and also I've not been eating right." he said in half truth. He wasn't diagnosed yet anyway but the nagging in his head, won't go away. Who you're fooling, Castiel? You're going to die. He shut his eyes tight and willed for the negativity to leave his thoughts.

"Well, that's good news, Cas. You got me worried," Ellen laughed nervously and told him that the children were excited for him to fetch them.

"Tell them that their Papa's excited too, Ellen." he said and drove off.

 

Dr. Byrne watched his patient who seemed slightly anxious and avoiding his gaze. They were sitting opposite each other in Dean's room by the window. It was a really nice room and the doctor remembered the last time he came to the facility to help another Omega. It was a year ago and the patient was younger than Dean.

"Dean?" he called out gently so as not to startle the Omega.

Dean hastily turned to him and blurted,"I'm sorry, Dr. Byrne. I was thinking of my Alpha." 

"Why were you thinking about him, if I may ask?" he asked with a smile and Dean worried his lower lip.

"I think he's in trouble? I don't know but I can't talk to you about my problems when he's occupying my mind, now Dr." Dean admitted.

"Give him a call. I will wait outside till you're ready, Dean." the doctor said and Dean thanked him for his understanding.

The second the doctor left, he called Castiel. "Alpha? Where have you been?!"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lie to you but I don't want you to worry, sweetheart," said the Alpha hurriedly into the phone as he watched the traffic ahead at the same time.

"Well I'm more worried now, Alpha! What happened to you?" asked the Omega with voice laced with worry.

Castiel laughed softly and said, "It was nothing,baby. I just lacked of sleep since LA because of the slight jetlag. Please don't worry." 

"Did he give you any medicine?" he asked and Castiel said yes. 

"Good, please take the medicine regularly, my love and don't hide this kind of things from me. You wanted me to get well but you're only making me more anxious, Alpha!" Dean huffed in frustration.

"I'm sorry again, I promise I won't do it next time, alright? How was your therapy?" he asked gently.

"Paused because of you!" Dean immediately accused and they both laughed.

"I'm sorry again, my love. Please don't let the doctor wait and call me before they take away your phone, Dean. Promise me." reminded the Alpha.

"I will, Alpha. Where are you taking our bugbears?" he asked softly. Sadness filled his heart at the thought of not being with his family.

"I promise Cyrus that we'll go out for ice cream. Our prince a little down today, sweetheart." he replied sadly.

"Poor Cyrus. He's different lately. This thing that happened to me affected our boy, Alpha!! I wish I could kill those bastards!!" Dean growled in anger.

"Dean..please don't get upset, my love. Calm down. They already got their punishment, Dean. Calm down, my love. I'm gonna make our children very happy today sweetheart, I promise." Castiel said soothingly and Dean's anger subdued.

"I wish I'm there with all of you. I missed my family, so much.." he cried and the Alpha consoled him again. 

He let Dean cried it out and then coaxed the Omega to see Dr. Byrne. Dean told the doctor his story in tears from the beginning till the recent fateful event.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The twins had a great time with their father that by the end of their outing, Cyrus begged his Papa to take them out again tomorrow.

"You know Papa would love to spend every second with you and Carly, but I have to work sweetheart. Your grandma needed me to run the company since grandpa not doing so good." said Castiel gently as he carded his son's thick hair.

"Is grandpa going to die?" asked Cyrus sadly and Castiel held him close. His chest tightened at the question and thankfully his son didn't pursue the matter.

Castiel carried both his children and went to his car. All the way home, Cyrus had looked out the window and Carly read her book silently in her car seat.  Castiel suddenly thought of what's going to happen to them if he's gone.

He can't seem to rid this horrifying notion out of his head. Dr. Singer had advised him to stay away from alcohol and ironically that's the only thing that will help ease his mind. He can't share his problem with his mother who was already saddened by his father's condition.

Can't talk to Ellen because she might tell Dean and of course not the latter himself. He wished he could share his troubles with Anna but she's so happy now with her new life with Sam and Claire.

The Omega was expecting a baby and to involve her with something as alarming was pure selfishness. 

His mind went in circles, lamenting his fate that the pain in his head throbbed suddenly and his hands trembled. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breathe and the word caught Cyrus' attention.

"Papa?" Cyrus asked and the Alpha hurriedly say,"Yes, Cyrus?" he tried to smile at his son amidst his fear for his current condition.

"Are you okay? Your hands are shaking." the child alerted him with his eyes staring at his father's hand on the wheel. Carly moved forward in her seat to see what's going on.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired sweetheart. Look! We're almost home! Don't forget to give Nana the things we bought for her, alright, my love?" Castiel said hurriedly and drove fast into the driveway. 

Ellen was walking and smiling at them. The Alpha forced himself to return her smile and said,"El. Can you handle them? I need to use the bathroom urgently! Thanks." 

He then rushed into the house and into to the bathroom. He then quickly turned on the cold water on the sink and let it run against his wrists while taking deep breaths. 

Another fucking symptoms, he thought in fear as he watched his wet trembling hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel emerged from the bathroom after the tremors went away. Ellen looked at him as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"I made some tea" she offered and Castiel declined saying that he can't take caffeine for now.

"It's chamomile, Cas. It will calm you. Come have some with me, son." she smiled as she poured the tea in his favorite mug. He thanked her and was glad she didn't ask him about his condition. They talked about his day and Dean's day at the facility. 

"Are you going to the office tomorrow, Cas?" asked her gently and he said yes.

"I've so many work to do and I hope I can finish them by this Friday, El. So wish me luck, I really needed it." and my health too, he wanted to add. 

"Good luck, Alpha. Please take it easy lest the headaches come back again." Ellen advised him with a smile.

"Thank you. Did you like what the children got you, El?" he asked happily remembering the chaos they created at the store earlier. 

"Yes, they're so wonderful, Cas, you guys don't have to get me anything, really but thank you so much." she said and Castiel smiled warmly at her.

His phone rang and it was Dean. He excused himself to the Beta and walked towards the living room. The twins were playing in Cyrus' room and Ellen went to check on them. 

"Hi baby. How did it go?" he asked the Omega.

"Yeah, it was good. Dr. Byrne was a real good listener, Alpha. I always thought psychiatrist are mostly overrated. He changed my mind." Dean laughed softly at his own words.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that sweetheart. So when's the next appointment?" asked Castiel as he sat on the couch.

"This Friday, same time. Guess what? I'm going to volunteer in the kitchen tomorrow and gardening on Thursday. I made friends with my counselor that I chased yesterday, Alpha. He told me I can do these things to fill up my time." said Dean with a spark in his voice.

Castiel's heart warmed at his admission and said,"That's great baby. I want you to enjoy your time there and you're gonna blow their mind with your cooking, sweetheart."

Dean laughed and said,"They're not going to make me cook anything, Alpha. Afraid I might poison the food! Remember, depression?" 

"Oh, Dean. You're gonna get well soon, I know. It makes me happy to hear that you're laughing, baby." added Castiel.

"Laugh in the day and cry at night, Alpha. Yeah I'm a looney bin, alright." Dean said forlornly.

"Stop, Dean. Please don't call yourself names like that. I don't wanna hear it. You have people who are ready to help you anytime of the day and you have me." he said. And I have no one but Dr. Singer, he thought sadly.

"Alpha, I'm sorry. I will try to be positive. I can't wait to get out of here no matter how nice this place is. It's not the same without you by my side. I want to take care of you, my beloved and our children." Dean said sincerely that his Alpha teared up. Wasn't that what he wished for? But wasn't that what he feared as well? 

"I love you, Dean, so much." he cried over the phone.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"It went well, mother.....thank you. I will write down all the proposals and show it to you. Please tell father I said hello and I will visit you with the children this weekend....... I'll bring Claire too. Yes. I love you too mother, very much."

Castiel ended the call with a smile on his face. It was natural to say the love word to his parents lately. His domineering mother was almost a changed woman. She was caring and patient towards his ailing father that the latter had told him that he would die a happy man. He got his wife back at last, his old man said though Castiel never understood why his father could still joke at this stage. The Alpha would die of worry if the illness doesn't consume him first.

He looked at the task before him and began searching for the document that he was supposed to sign but it wasn't there. So he went out of his office to look for Suki but she wasn't at her desk. 

So he walked towards the pantry where he thought she could be and heard her voice talking to a co worker.

"Of course Castiel didn't deserve it. Why do you even say such unkind things, Thomas?" 

Castiel halted his steps outside the pantry and thought of leaving the area but his name was mentioned. Out of curiosity, he listened to their conversation.

"I'm not being unkind Suki. His Omega had it coming. I saw him and his rapist all over each other during lunch that time before it happened. Dean deserved to be raped and drugged." said the male Beta smugly and the swift punch on his face was totally unexpected. His head hit the cabinet hard behind him and Suki screamed out loud. The rest of the employees now ran towards the pantry to witness the commotion between their employer and their co workers.

Castiel grabbed the Beta's collar and growled angrily at his shocked face,"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY OMEGA?!!"

His hands was trembling but he paid no attention to them. His fury override his fear of his condition. The Beta who thought that the Alpha was extremely agitated quickly apologized to him profusely. Other Alphas tried to pull Castiel away but he kept on growling at the unfortunate Beta.

"You're fired. Leave this building now." Castiel hissed as he pushed the Beta hard that his head hit the cabinet one more time.

"I SAID I'M SORRY MR NOVAK!!" he pleaded but Castiel strode off towards his office and locked the door. His hands were trembling harder and the headache began. He rushed to the leather couch and laid face down with both hands gripped tight beneath his chest.

"...please go away..go away..go away..." he chanted to himself again and again till the pain and trembling subsided. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Singer advised him to go to the emergency but the Alpha refused because his emergency contact was Dean and Ellen.

"Did you get an appointment for me? Please, I need to know what's wrong with me now, Doc." he pleaded urgently that the doctor told him to wait on the line.

Castiel heard the doctor pressed the neurologist for an immediate appointment for him over the phone. After a short while the doctor came back on his line and said, "You can go now, Castiel. He'll be waiting for you in his office." Dr. Singer gave him the address and Castiel thanked him before rushing out of his office. His employees who were gathering around Suki, obviously gossiping about what had happened quickly dispersed when they saw him making his way towards his assistant.

"I'm leaving now, Suki. If Dean or anyone calls please say I have an important meeting outside and see to it that Thomas leave the building before I get back. Liase with payroll about his salary, and make sure he takes all his personal things with him." the Alpha ordered sternly and left. Suki nodded readily and get to the tasks right away.

He drove fast towards the hospital where the neurologist was. His heart and mind were filled with anger and anxiety. The Alpha prayed that he wouldn't see Thomas after he gets back cause he might kill the Beta with his bare hands. If not for his dire condition maybe he could have and Castiel hurriedly calm his inner self.

"..what the hell is wrong with me?!" he asked himself as he took deep breathes between his words. 

So distracted with his thoughts that the Alpha didn't realize that he already reached the hospital. He parked his car at the basement and rushed towards the elevator. The neurology department was located at the sixth floor and when the lift door opened he strode off quickly to the busy clinic.

Castiel was greeted by the nurse who sent him to Dr. Shurley immediately.

The doctor wasted no time and asked the Alpha few very important questions about his health and then proceed to do the basic but necessary physical examination. All that time, Castiel's heart pounded excitedly in his chest as he laid on the narrow bed with the doctor standing next to him. He was told to take deep breaths and remained calm by the doctor. 

"Are you claustrophobic, Mr. Novak?" the doctor asked gently, looking down at him.

"No, I'm not" he replied and Dr Shurley said,"Good. Cause I'm going to perform a CT Scan on you now." The doctor then informed him of the procedure and what he must and must not do while he runs the scan.

Castiel nodded and looked at the time. It's almost five and he knew that Dean must've been calling him. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about his Omega. Dr Shurley had advised him to relax and he will.

The sooner he learned about his ailment the better. But the truth was, as much as he wanted to know about his condition, the reality of it could be fatal was too hard for him to swallow.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel waited anxiously outside Dr. Shurley's office. He was told that the result of his scan was ready but the doctor wanted to review it before calling him in. 

It was hell for the Alpha as he can't sit still and paced the floor impatiently. Dean had called him on his phone but he didn't answer, afraid that his Omega will question him on his agitated state. There's no way Castiel could remain calm now, every second that ticked by seemed like forever.

The clinic now was almost empty that he suspected the doctor deliberately waited for everyone to leave before telling him his result. His anger risen at his own assumption that he quickly grabbed some water to drink from the dispenser. The cool water kept his anxiety at bay a little and then the nurse called him in finally.

Dr Shurley adjusted his glasses as the Alpha sat opposite him at his desk.

"Mr. Novak, you're results are here and I'm going to explain them to you in simple terms now. So I need you to listen carefully because you have to decide what to do next with this findings.  I could give you suggestions but ultimately it's your choice." Dr Shurley said solemnly and Castiel nodded, saying that he understood.

So the doctor told him that the result show a brain tumor on the upper left side of his head. He suggested that Castiel do the MRI next and then later on the biopsy to determine if it's malignant or benign.

The Alpha told the doctor immediately that he agreed on both procedures to be done on him. 

"Alright, I shall get the nurse to arrange an earliest date for you to come back for the scan." the doctor asked.

"Yes, please, the sooner the better for me. Can you prescribe me a stronger medicine for my headaches and tremors, doctor?" asked Castiel worriedly. 

Dr. Shurley asked him what drugs he's been taking before scribbling the names of the new medicines on a piece of paper and passed it to his nurse.

He then turned to Castiel and said, "You may collect them now and we'll call you tomorrow to confirm the date of the MRI, Mr. Novak."

"Thank you, doctor." he said and left the office in a hurry.

"Dean? I'm sorry I missed your calls, baby. I was in a meeting." he explained readily and Dean told him that it's okay, that he understood.

"How was your headaches, Alpha? Did you take your medicine today?" asked Dean gently.

Castiel smiled at his tenderness and said, "Yes I did, my love. Thank you. How was your day?"

"I baked cookies and they wanted more. I think their exploiting me, Alpha." they both laughed softly at his words.

"I'm glad that they allow you to do that, Dean. Can you give me a sec?" Castiel asked quickly and covered the phone with his palm.

"Sure," Dean replied. He didn't hear the pharmacist calling out Castiel's name. It took the Alpha more than five minutes before he get back on the phone.

"What happened?" Dean asked curiously and the Alpha said that he's called back to the meeting room for a bit.

Castiel felt bad for lying but so far it was innocent enough and he wondered how long he's gonna keep up with this charade because sooner or later, Dean will find out the truth. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Castiel received a phone call from Dr. Shurley, telling him that his appointment was set on Friday about the same time when Dean will be having his therapy session with Dr. Byrne. The Alpha agreed on that date and ended the call. 

He told Suki about his "appointment" on Friday and the Omega took note. 

"Castiel. I have something to tell you and I hope you won't get mad hearing this." she said nervously and the Alpha beckoned her to sit opposite.

"What is it?" he asked and the Omega fidgeted a little before meeting his eyes.

"Thomas wasn't happy that you fired him yesterday and... I think....that... it's more out of humiliation that he did this." Suki said too carefully.

"He did what?" the Alpha asked curiously. What did that Beta did now?

"He's suing you and your company. He's suing you for hurting him and he demanded more money as compensation for his injury.

"WHATT?!!" Castiel raised his voice and Suki squirmed in her seat.

"I'm just conveying what he told me, Castiel. I know nothing more, I swear!" she said in a panic rush as the Alpha go up from his seat and looked out the window. 

"When are these fucking nightmares ever going to end?!!" he huffed angrily then turned to Suki.

"Give me his number! Let me deal with him, myself!" he ordered but Suki got up slowly and said,"Thomas also said that he already hired a lawyer and that it's too late for you to rectify this matter."

Castiel pressed his temple hard and told Suki to leave him alone.

"FUCK!!" he shouted after his office door closed behind the scared Omega.

The Alpha knew he had no choice but to call his mother. Anything that involved their company, the Matriarch would want to know.

"Mother, I'm coming tonight to see Father. Also something else had happened and I need your counsel." he said quietly.

"Come over, Castiel. Bring our company's confidential records with you, there's something we needed to discuss." she said and ended the call.

Castiel looked at the phone and wondered why his mother sounded so serious. Has the news of Thomas' threat reached her knowledge already?

He pulled out the drawer and grabbed the medicine that Dr. Shurley gave. The headache wasn't there but out of habit he took them anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Diane looked at the young man in the garden and sighed. Dean's been there for a month and he got along well with the people around him, be it the patients or the staffs. He could easily fooled anyone with the normalcy that he portrayed but Diane and a few of the employees knew better. Dean was far from being okay. 

Every night, two male Alpha nurses stood guard outside his room in case he has the violent nightmares again. The comfort of the other patients must be considered too so when the Omega started to scream and shout, the men will rushed in to subdue him.

At first, Diane thought perhaps Dean craved the drugs he was cruelly injected by Balthazar, but the doctor from the hospital assured her that he's totally free from addiction. 

Dr. Byrne did get through to him but it was a very slow process. So far he had listened to what Dean said and monitored his moods. He's seen the Omega eight times now and he had behaved differently in every sessions.

There were days that he was ready to talk about his problems and some days, he would just clammed up. Not one question was answered and when the good doctor asked him what's wrong, he said the therapy is pointless. 

His contrast behavior alarmed the doctor that whenever that happened he will take it easy with the troubled young man, talking about other things that didn't involve his nightmare or his past problems. Then Dean began to relax and even laughed at some of his jokes.

This issue was brought up to Diane's attention by the end of that month and she asked her friend that maybe it's time for Dean to take medication. The doctor told her to wait and see. 

"Something must be bothering him and he's not sharing with me. I have to thread slowly with this one, Diane." he said and Diane nodded in approval.

"You know, Dee. I'm a man of science and I don't believe in true mates but..." he halted, reluctant to continue.

"But what, Gabriel?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "I hate to say this but I think there's a too strong connection between them that they're in tuned with each other's emotions while far apart? Ah! Listen to me! How could that even be possible?!" Gabriel laughed out loud but Diane didn't share his amusement.

"With all due respect, Gabe, I don't think this is a laughing matter. Perhaps we should release him from here and let him go back to his Alpha. If your notion was right then it's better that he leave as soon as possible. Maybe only Castiel could help him get well." she said regretfully and Gabriel looked at her in shock. 

He didn't think that he's humble opinion will be taken that seriously by the Administrator.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel stared at the bottle of medicine in his hand. He never knew that he'll be relying on the fucking pills forever. The good news from the MRI scan was his brain tumor was benign but the bad news was that no surgery to remove it permanently could be done without the high risks involved. His stupid grade two tumor was located at a precarious location in his brain.

It was three weeks ago when his mother announced that his father has only four months more to live and only yesterday he told her about his similar scare. Naomi had cried but he quickly told his mother that he's going to be okay and that it's not cancerous.

He then reluctantly told her about the charges made by his former employee. One bad news after the other and Naomi had immediately told his son to contact Sam. The future father was willing to help them and thus began a two week ridiculous court case.

Thomas had exaggerated the injury he got from his former employer and though there were witnesses including Suki, none of them could support Castiel's argument. Suki said she was too scared that day to notice Thomas' condition at that time when Castiel punched his face.

Didn't had the chance to look at the back of his head, she said. Funnily enough, the rest of his employees wouldn't want to be involved either since Castiel had become more and more demanding lately, and they were afraid they might suffer the same fate as Thomas.

None of his employees are aware of his condition, not even Suki. His mother told him to keep it a secret for this will hurt his reputation as their employer. The last time he visited his parents, Zachariah, along with his lawyer as a witness, bestowed upon his son, the responsibility of taking over his company solely.

And that was before his parents knew about his condition. 

"It's too late too change the deeds now, Castiel unless we sell this company that we've worked so hard for," Naomi said forlornly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do mother. This trial, my volatile behavior and now Dean's coming home, I'm really at lost. I've prayed every night for this illness to go away but God wasn't answering my prayers. What have I and Dean done wrong, mother? Were we being punished by Him for our need to be together? Were us being soulmates a curse?!" the Alpha cried and his mother held him fast. She tried to stop the tears that threatened to fill her eyes but she can't. That was the first time, the Matriarch had cried her heart out along with her son.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean waved goodbye to Diane and his friends as his Alpha drove them away in his car. That's the last time they will see the Administrator. They had all agreed that Dean will recuperate better if he's close to his husband, his true mate. Dr. Byrne will continue his weekly therapy sessions with the Omega at the comfort of the latter's home.

The Alpha was overjoyed with his homecoming but at the same time apprehensive about the secret he harbored from Dean, all this while. He wondered how Dean will react when he told him the truth later. 

Dean turned to him and kissed his cheeks warmly before slotting his arm in his Alpha's. "Why are you frowning, Alpha? Aren't you happy that I'm coming home with you?" Dean murmured with his chin perched on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel turned to kiss his nose and said, "Of course I'm happy, sweetheart. I've been waiting for this day and so did our children. Ellen too." 

Dean smiled at his admission and began rubbing his arm. "I missed you so much and I can't wait to lie next to you, my love." 

Castiel leaned his head on his Omega's and whispered,"Me too baby, I can't wait either." He steered the car towards the highway and kissed the Omega's head again. Dean's gentle touch on his arm calmed him. The nagging thoughts left his head temporarily as they entered the busy freeway.

"Come on sweethearts, your Daddy's coming home and we are going to surprise him alright?!!" Ellen announced happily and the children jumped with joy.

The Beta had put up the huge Welcome home Daddy banner across the hallway and cooked her nephew his favorite dish. Carly and Cyrus had helped her with the balloons and other decorations. They were so excited to see their Daddy for the first time at home in a month. 

They had visited him at the institution but it wasn't the same as having their Daddy home at last. 

The Omega was truly surprised when he entered his house and the children clung to his body the second he walked through that door. Ellen came closer to give him a warm hug and a kiss on each cheeks. 

"You're home, Dean. Where you belonged." she welcomed him with a smile and Castiel took Carly from him. The child whimpered softly and her Papa quickly consoled her.

"Daddy's hungry sweetheart, let him have his lunch first, then he'll play with you, okay?" he coaxed his daughter gently but Carly wouldn't listen.

"I wanna be with Daddy!!!" she cried louder near Castiel's ear that the sound triggered his headache. The Alpha passed the child to her Nana and walked straight to the kitchen. He took the bottle of medicine from his pocket and downed the pills down fast with bottled water.

"What's wrong with you, Alpha?" asked Dean worriedly and Castiel who was caught off guard, hastily walked over and held his Omega. 

 

"Just a slight headache, Dean. You know how loud your daughter scream?" he joked lightly.

Dean pulled his Alpha's hands away from his hips and stared at him. "I'm askin again, what's wrong with you, Alpha??"


	13. Chapter 13

The Alpha held his hand and led him into the living room,"El, why don't you go ahead and have lunch with the children, I need to speak to Dean first." 

"Sure," she replied as she watched the couple climbed the stairs towards their bedroom. The children looked up at her curiously and she smiled,"Come, my loves." 

Castiel closed the door as Dean sat at the edge of the bed. He grabbed the armchair and placed it before the Omega. 

Dean watched as his Alpha sat slowly and looked at him. 

"Dean, I have a brain tumor.." said Castiel quietly.

The Omega's eyes went wide in horror and he was about to speak when his Alpha placed his finger on his lips to silent him.

"It's not cancerous...but unfortunately it's not removable because of the risky location," replied Castiel sadly as he removed his finger.

"Was that why you're still having this headaches, Alpha?" asked Dean in sorrow, holding his husband's face in his hands gently.

Castiel nodded slowly and Dean pulled him into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me, my love?" whispered the Omega exasperatedly in tears. "You led me to think that everything's okay when you're suffering alone. I'm your husband, Cas, I have the right to know, be there to support you. I can only imagine the fear and sadness that you must've went through. You should've shared your burden with me, my love." 

The Alpha can't help but cry along with his Omega. He felt bad for the short lived happiness they felt when they got home just now. 

"...hush baby, don't cry. I'm so happy that you're home and though my head hurts at times, at least it's not fatal and I could still take care of my family. I love you, Dean, so much," he professed and held Dean tighter in his arms. 

"Why was the universe against us, Alpha? I don't understand. When will we ever be free from all this tests?" asked Dean as he continued crying.

Castiel often asked the same questions himself. When is it ever going to end? and Dean has yet to find out about the lawsuit against him and he wondered if he should just tell his Omega. But Dean was sad and he can't bring himself to upset his lover further.

When Dean's crying stopped, he pulled away and smiled softly at the Omega. Castiel brushed his tears away and kissed his forehead. "Let's go downstairs, they're all so excited to have you home too, sweetheart and I want to spend this day being happy with you. No more tears, come on baby, smile for your Alpha." coaxed the husband gently.

Dean smiled as he punctuated his kisses on his husband's lips with I love yous.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The family spent quality time together after Ellen left. Dean discussed with his Alpha about his new diet and they decided to go shopping at Whole Foods for organic food items.

They took their children with them and Castiel had never seen them so happy since the last month when Ellen took them to Coney Island. The Alpha spoiled his Omega and his children with things that they wanted instead of needed and Dean never left his side.

The Omega was glad that Cyrus behaved very well in fact he was the one worrying about his sister's whereabouts all the time. At least something turned out well, he thought and praised the toddler for being a good brother.

Cyrus and Carly will be celebrating their fourth birthday in a week and Castiel asked his Omega if he wanted to have a birthday party for them. Dean asked him back if he's okay with it, will it be too much and maybe it will be too noisy because children especially toddlers are noisy.

The Alpha had laughed and kissed him at the cashier's register. The youthful male Beta blushed as he scanned their items on the belt. Dean laughed too because his husband's laughter was contagious.

"Why are you laughing, Alpha?" asked Dean, giggling, as he let himself be pulled in closer by the Alpha. 

Castiel gazed into his eyes and said,"I don't care how noisy they are, Dean as long as my children have the best celebration of their lives. It's going to be a huge party, all pomp and ceremony, blow the fanfare, I don't care. Their happiness and yours are all that matter to me my love." And he kissed his blushing Omega again. Luckily the supermarket wasn't busy and the poor young Beta busied himself with putting their things on their recycle bags. 

"...stop...you're making him blush, Alpha.." scolded Dean gently in his ear and Castiel whispered back to his ear,"...him...or you, baby?"

"Ehmm...it's er...er....a hundred and fifty-six dollars total,..Sir!" stammered the cashier and the Alpha let go of Dean and paid the groceries. 

Dean cooked pescatarian dinner for his Alpha that night and was surprised that Carly enjoyed some of her Papa's seared salmon too. 

"Daddy will make another one for you now, sweetheart. Cyrus do you want one too?" asked Dean, smiling.

"No thank you, Daddy. I prefer my meatballs." he replied and Castiel kissed their son. Meatballs used to be his favorite dish too when he was about his son's age.

"Okay, baby. Cas? Tomorrow's Saturday. So do you wanna go anywhere? The fairground is back in town.." he hinted to his husband the place where they first met.

"Sound's good sweetheart. SO? WHO ELSE WANTED TO GO TO THE FAIRGROUND TOMORROW?! RAISE YOUR CHUBBY HANDS!!" the Alpha shouted at the table and 2 pairs of indeed chubby hands waved followed by excited little voices....ME!! ME!! ME!!

Dean smiled at them but he's actually worried for his Alpha. He's turning into a mother hen in just a day and the need to shield Castiel from his pain was becoming his top priority. He did all the chores with Cyrus and Carly's help, telling the Alpha to rest and watch tv. He then made his husband herbal tea and massaged his neck. Castiel told him that he's fine and not to worry about his condition so much but Dean wouldn't listen. He even ran the warm bath for the man he loved and his husband thanked him with a loving kiss.

That night was the first night Dean slept peacefully, free from all the horrible nightmares that tormented him all these months. Perhaps due to the mental and physical exhaustion from protecting his Alpha.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean woke up early next morning at seven and was careful to stop the alarm before it wakes his Alpha. He walked slowly to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Getting dress quietly was quite a task as Castiel was a light sleeper and later the Omega tiptoed to the twins room to check if his babies were still sleeping. 

Satisfied that they were, he walked downstairs towards the kitchen and started breakfast for his family. Dean was very careful not to make any loud noise and in a matter of an hour, he already had the fresh fruits cut, empty bowls for oatmeal set and buttermilk pancake stacked in the middle of the kitchen table.

The sound of Carly whimpering alerted his attention when he's checking the oven that he rushed upstairs stealthily. His baby girl was rubbing her eyes and Dean coaxed her to continue sleeping which she did. 

Then he carefully tiptoed again across the hallway when he heard his Alpha's voice calling out to him from behind."Dean? Where are you going? Come back to bed, baby." Castiel persuaded his Omega. Dean turned and smile at him saying,"I'm already up, Alpha. I made us breakfast."

"Oh sweetheart, what time is it now?" the Alpha asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Eight?" answered Dean, smiling sheepishly at the Alpha.

Castiel smiled in amusement as he closed the gap."Did they make you wake up this early over there?" he asked.

"Not really but most of the patients usually up early so it's becoming a habit for me too. Do you wanna go back to sleep, Alpha? I can lay next to you. I can heat the pancakes in the microwave later, no problem." supplied the Omega readily.

Castiel hugged him and kissed his cheeks."No, my beloved made me pancakes, so I shall hit the shower now." he said gently with a smile.

"Okay.." Dean replied with a grin and kissed the Alpha's cheek before running back downstairs. 

He has cornbread baking in the oven!!


	16. Chapter 16

After breakfast they went to the fairground and it was very crowded. The Alpha told his family to stay close because they might lose each other. It's the middle of summer and most kids were out of school. Dean apologized to his Alpha for choosing that place but Castiel assured him that it's okay and they should be having fun. 

"Right, Carly? Tell Daddy, we're gonna have lots of fun here from now until night." he asked his daughter in his arms. Carly nodded eagerly at her smiling father. 

A tall and stocky Alpha who was walking towards them, knocked Carly hard as he passed her by. He was busy talking on the phone to realize what he had done. Carly cried in shock and he turned around to see the commotion but instead of apologizing, the Alpha walked on by nonchalantly.

"HEY!!" Castiel called out to the rude man angrily. The stranger ignored him and went on his way. Castiel was so mad that he passed Carly to Dean and went after the Alpha. Dean pulled his arm and said hurriedly,"Let him go, Alpha. Let him go, he's not worthy,"

Castiel was enraged that he pulled away from Dean's grip and chased after the stranger.

"ALPHA!!! CAS!!!" Dean called out to him but Castiel kept on going. He lost him in the middle of the thickened crowd up ahead and had no choice but to walk back to his Omega, huffing and puffing. His head and heart pounded loudly in his ears. 

He turned again to see if he can spot the stranger. "I lost him! That piece of shit better not cross my path or I'll kill him!!" he exlaimed heatedly, letting out deep breathes in between.

 "What's the matter with you, Cas?! I already told you to leave it alone!" Dean shouted in exasperation. Carly started crying again out of fear from the loud shouting match.

"He fucking hit our daughter, Dean!! and didn't even bother to say sorry! I really wanna kick his ass!!" fumed the incensed Alpha and suddenly his head throbbed painfully.

"Arghhh!!" he winced and Dean hurriedly said. "Alpha! Try to breathe come on...yeah breath in deep and let go."

Castiel obeyed till the throbbing dulled. 

Dean and the children, along with curious passersby watched him began pacing the ground in agitation.

"Alpha, please listen to me and calm yourself down. I can't hold you, Alpha. I have our children with me." Dean said in exasperation. Castiel finally looked at Dean who had both child on his hips and suddenly he felt so guilty. He was busy entertaining his angry thoughts that he didn't notice his Omega and Carly's distress.

"Oh God, Dean. I'm so sorry, baby. Give her to me," he said and opened his arms to his daughter.

Carly refused and turned away from her Papa. 

Castiel's face fell at his daughter's rejection and then he looked at Dean.

"You need to learn to control your anger, Alpha cause I'm afraid if you don't, you might not only injure others but yourself too." said the Omega forlornly.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The mates rode in the car in silence. Even the twins were as quiet as mice.

They had left the fairground immediately after the incident at Castiel's request. He needed to take his medication, he said. Dean told him that he shouldn't rely on those pills too much but Castiel wouldn't listen. On the way to the parking lot they had a small argument and Dean wasn't letting up.

"You have no idea what's it like, this pain I'm having. So please don't tell me what I should or shouldn't take." sassed the Alpha as he opened the door of his car to place Cyrus in his car seat. 

"Maybe I don't, but taking those pills even when you don't really need it made no sense, Alpha." Dean argued.

Castiel ignored him as he busied himself with Cyrus. Dean was fastening Carly's belt when he called out to his husband. "Cas??" 

"I don't wish to talk about this, Dean, please." reminded the Alpha as he settled on the driver's seat.

Dean sat on the passenger side and turned to Castiel and asked curiously,"Are you sulking because of our daughter's reaction towards you, Cas?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not!" he retorted.

"Then what Cas?!!" insisted the Omega, unsatisfied.

Castiel growled, "I said nothing! Just nothing, alright?! Can you please put on your seatbelt?!"

Dean tugged the belt angrily across his body and snapped it hard on the buckle. The Alpha watched his Omega's action and was about to apologize when he was stopped midway.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. Just drive us home and take your freaking pills." Dean snapped and Castiel drove off in anger. What a horrible day! they both thought at the same time. 

The moment they turned towards their street, Dean removed his belt and got off the minute Castiel stopped the car. He grabbed Carly and walked fast towards their house. The Alpha watched them go and sighed heavily before turning his attention to his son. 

"Why do you fight with Daddy, Papa? He just got home." Cyrus muttered and the Alpha's heart wrenched as he looked at the little sad face.

"We're not fighting, sweetheart, I'm so sorry you have to hear that. Daddy and I were just arguing. Papa will be nice to Daddy alright?" he promised with a small smile.

Cyrus nodded his head as his father took him in his arms. 

"Can I have some ice cream?" asked Cyrus.

Castiel grinned at him and replied,"Anything for you my love."

Once in the kitchen the Alpha settled his son on the chair and served him the ice cream he wanted. Then he took the medicine quickly and said to Cyrus.

"Wait here, Papa gonna check on Daddy and Carly okay" he then kissed the child's head and looked upstairs. He saw that only their bedroom door was closed. 

"Dean?" he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He then turned the knob and was relieved to find that the door was unlocked.

Castiel saw his Omega and their daughter Carly lying next to each other in bed. Dean was reading her a story book. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice her Papa lay next to her. Dean pretended to not see his Alpha and went on reading.

Castiel knew that his beloved was still angry so he read along with him. Carly turned to him and smiled. "Read louder please, Papa?" she requested and he kissed her nose. Dean went on reading without caring what's going on the other side.

The Alpha glanced at him once in a while and when the story gets too dramatic, Castiel acted out the wolf character with passion that had the child laughed and the Omega smiled. When he stopped, he mouthed "I'm sorry" to Dean and received a warm smile back.

The loud knock on the door startled all of them and Castiel suddenly remembered their son. 

He opened the door and carried a frowning Cyrus to the bed to join in the story telling. 

It had turned out to be a very pleasant afternoon for all of them after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The children fell asleep and the Alpha led his Omega out of the room. "Let them sleep in our bed. I'd like to have a talk with you." Dean nodded as he closed their bedroom door behind them.

They went to the living room and Castiel pulled his Omega to his lap. The latter laughed softly and teased,"You think I'm that easy, huh? Say sorry and everything's hunky dory, huh, Alpha?" 

Castiel pulled his body close and kissed him. "No, Dean, you're not. I wanted to apologize again about earlier and I know that you're worried about me, sweetheart. I promise I won't take those pills unnecessarily again alright. I don't want to fight Dean especially in front of our children."

Dean cupped his face and whispered "...me too, my love." he then wound his arm around the Alpha's neck and kissed him soundly. Castiel responded eagerly and then gasped when they pulled away briefly for air,"..I miss you..so much, my love.." 

Dean attacked those chapped lips again and rendered his Alpha breathless again. "...Dean...uh..." he pulled the Omega's body down on the couch and lay his weight on top of him. Castiel can't control himself any more as he kept on kissing and grinding down on the Omega.

Dean's turned now to pull away from his ardent lover. The Alpha's blue eyes darkened as he gazed down into the greens of his Omega. "I love you. I wanna fuck you, it's been too fucking long, Omega. I'm so deprived." his voice rough as he confessed his desires.

"You can't take me here, Alpha. Our children might see us.." reminded Dean as he gently ran his finger on Castiel's lower lip. 

"Then where, my love? I can't take it anymore," whined the Alpha in frustration.

Dean smiled secretly and whispered, "The shed?"

Castiel got up so fast and pulled his Omega to the backyard. They had sex on his woodwork table with only their pants down. It was an urgent and quick fuck because they worry if the children will start looking for them. Dean moaned as his Alpha kept thrusting into him hard and fast with both arms supporting his thighs. Dean's arm circled his Alpha's neck tight as he tried to hang on and steal a kiss from his frenzied Alpha at the same time. 

They fucked till Dean came with a groan and Castiel growled when he felt the tight clench in Dean's hole. "Dean...baby...I'm gonna come too my love...I can't knot you...arrghhh!!" he growled frustratedly and pulled out his raging cock. He grabbed the knot and ejaculated on Dean's flat stomach. 

They moaned and gasped at the sight till Castiel was left boneless, falling into his Omega.

"Fuck...we should do it here often, Alpha." laughed Dean breathless as his Alpha nodded and laughed along with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel read through the claim made by his former employee, Thomas and threw the file across his desk in disgust. The nerve of the Beta, suing him for that ridiculous sum of money when he suffered no immediate danger from what had happened. 

Sam watched the Alpha and said, "Cas, I know how you feel but I have a proposition to make. Why don't you speak to his lawyers and see if they could drop this case. I mean forget this trial because, Alpha, you and your company's reputation are at stake here." 

"Are you suggesting that I pay him off the record? That sinful amount of money straight into his pocket, Alpha?" Castiel asked incredulously.

"No, I want you to negotiate with him because in my opinion and of course the shareholders, once this case was brought to trial, you're going to lose more than the money he's asking for. I'm not trying to persuade you to do something you don't like to do but it's important not to mention necessary. You did hit him, Castiel and that's where you already lost your argument. Other things became secondary because of that alone." Sam reasoned carefully and Castiel groaned as he opened the drawer on his left and retrieve his medicine.

"What's that for?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's medicine for my brain tumor." he replied offhandedly and Sam was shocked at his care less attitude about something so serious.

"How long have you known, Cas? Did Dean knew about it?" asked the Alpha with concern.

"Yup. Let's talk about this pressing problem of my lawsuit shall we? The longer we prolonged the worse my condition will get. Fucking Thomas! I just gave him a raise recently too!" he expressed his disappointment and Sam quickly took out the file again. He'd never seen Castiel this way. Impatient and agitated easily.

That night when Castiel got home, he found his Omega waiting for him with his food at the kitchen table. 

"Hi baby, welcome home. I made you steamed sea bass with soy sauce, your new favorite. I can reheat it if you want?" Dean said with a happy smile on his face. He's been waiting patiently for his Alpha since eight and it's now almost eleven.

Castiel didn't even move pass the doorway when he answered tiredly,"Dean, I'm sorry but I'm too exhausted baby. Can you keep my dinner in the fridge? I'll have it tomorrow, I promise." 

"Oh..okay, my love. I will. You go up and get washed now. I'll join you soon." he said and the Alpha just gave him a forced smile.

Dean tried not to think too much about his Alpha's aloofness and went on to put the meal away.

When Dean got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he found that his Alpha was already sleeping soundly. He joined him in bed and circled his arm around his waist.

Castiel stirred in his sleep and pushed his arm away unconsciously. 

Dean turned to face the other way and willed himself to sleep. But sleep never came as his mind kept worrying about his Alpha. 


	20. Chapter 20

Dean woke up the next morning to find Castiel has already gone to work, without saying goodbye. He grabbed his phone on the nightstand to call his Alpha. 

"Hey, morning husband." he greeted with a smile even when Castiel couldn't see.

"...hey, baby,morning to you too" Castiel responded gently.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've still prepare your breakfast, Alpha." said Dean.

"It's okay, Dean. I need to get there early for a meeting with a client. How was your sleep?" he asked and Dean said okay. He didn't tell Castiel about last night when he pushed his hand away.

"It's Saturday tomorrow and it's our babies birthday...so are we still having the party, Alpha? I already told our closest friends and family but I still want you to decide." offered the Omega.

"Oh? I'm fine with whatever you wanna do, Dean. I'm sorry for being very busy lately. I have to leave everything to you if you don't mind, my love? Get Ellen and Crowley to help us?" asked the Alpha.

"Of course, don't worry about it. I understand." whispered Dean softly. Honestly, he did but they've been looking forward to this celebration and his Alpha had promised it to be epic. The Omega quickly shook those thoughts away. His Alpha is a very busy man and he's unwell, the last thing he needed was to be bothered about things like this. It's his duty as an Omega to make everyone happy especially his Alpha. He was surprised that they've finally became the traditionalists that they despised. 

"Dean, are you okay, baby?" asked Castiel. The man had been talking on the phone and his mind was miles away.

"Yeah, I am." Dean responded hurriedly.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" asked the Alpha curiously.

"Yeah, get my aunt and her boyfriend to help us." confirmed the Omega.

Castiel laughed softly over the phone and said,"No, sweetheart. I said you can use the money in my safe to spend on the party. Don't use the credit card alright?" 

"Why?" asked Dean curiously.

"Nothing, I just want us to learn to use cash from now on, baby." explained the Alpha.

"The credit cards still good right, Alpha? Or did you rack up bills buying stuffs behind my back?" joked the Omega and Castiel laughed some more.

"No, baby. I'm going to pay them off soon and do away with them. Hope you don't mind?" asked Castiel solemnly.

"No, I don't. That's a good idea actually so we learn how to budget properly. I'm so proud of you, my Alpha." praised Dean softly.

"I'm proud of you too, my love. Go ahead, take Ellen and the kids out to shop. Maybe you can include Claire too, you know how much she loves parties." Castiel suggested and Dean happily said that he will.

After they hung up, Castiel stared at the street before him. Traffic was horrible this morning, he could already see his building but he was stuck in his car for more than fifteen minutes. He had one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing his temple. 

The meeting with Thomas' lawyers will be in an less than half an hour. The Alpha wasn't looking forward to it.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean, Ellen, Anna and the three children had fun shopping. Anna decided to join them as she too, got caught up with their excitement.

"Do you want to play dress up tomorrow, sweetie? Daddy can dress you like Rapunzel and Cyrus can be the handsome prince." suggested Dean to his daughter. They were all taking a break having an afternoon tea at a nearby parlor.

Carly squealed in excitement but Cyrus refused to be caught wearing any fairy tale costumes. "It's just gonna be for a day, my love. Come on, Daddy saw a real nice one at the store just next door, maybe we can take a look after this?" coaxed the Omega.

"I said no, Daddy. Please don't make me. Why is Papa not with us? He promised me that he will go shopping too." Cyrus sulked, pouting his lower lip.

"Oh baby, Papa is so busy, he can't come but he will help decorate your party tomorrow. So what do you think about the prince charming costume, sweetheart?" asked Dean gently again.

Cyrus lowered his head and muttered no. They felt sorry for the little boy who missed his Alpha father a lot lately.

"Cas sure worked so hard, Dean. I seldom see him much lately. Is everything going okay for him at the office?" asked Ellen.

"I don't know, we don't really talk about it, aunt. I'm afraid that he might not appreciate if I asked him too many questions the way I asked about his conditions." said Dean, sighing.

"What conditions?" asked Anna curiously, looking at Dean and Ellen. Claire who was chatting with Carly turned to look at her mother.

"Cas has a brain tumor, Anna." confessed Dean and the two pairs of blue eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Papa has cancer, Daddy?" Claire asked sadly. She's only nine but she's so matured and intelligent.

Dean hugged the pretty child close and said,"No, my love. It's benign and Papa's okay. He only suffered from headaches and migraines sometimes." 

"Poor Papa.." whispered Claire on Dean's shoulder. Anna looked at the both of them in sympathy. She hoped to get the Alpha tomorrow and ask him more about it. The loving couple had suffered a lot and she wished she could help them however she could.

"We'll stay at your place tonight, Dean. We'll help you get ready for tomorrow's party. I will ask Sam to come over later, if it's alright with you?" asked Anna sincerely that both Dean and Claire beamed at her announcement.

"That sounded really good, Anna! Castiel will be so happy to have all of you there too!" exclaimed the Omega.

Ellen added,"And I shall cook us dinner, by the way, Crowley will be heading to your place soon, Dean. I think we should hurry with the shopping!!"

They all laughed because no one wants to deal with a grumpy Uncle Crowley, as sweet as he is.

 

Castiel sighed in exasperation. They've all been negotiating back and forth till everyone agreed on the amount to be settled by him. Thomas, the coward, didn't even dare to show his face in the Alpha's office. Castiel and Sam shook hands with the attorneys after the agreement was signed. After the Alphas left, Sam's phone rang and he spoke happily into it before ending the call to look at his frowning friend.

"Cas, Anna and Claire are staying at your place for the twins party tomorrow. She told me to come over too and I was so excited that I told her that I'm with you, sorry! I forgot, Dean didn't know about this meeting" said Sam sheepishly.

"It's okay, I will have to tell him eventually. Come, Alpha! I need lots of love and laughter after all that crap that we went through today!" they laughed together and Castiel informed Suki that he's leaving early. 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

"PAPAAAAAA!!!!!!" the twins screamed when they saw Castiel at the door standing next to Sam. They ran and hugged their father and then Sam. After they each got a kiss from the Alphas, Sam scooped them in each of his arms and thus began the famous roughhousing. Anna shook her head, and laughed. She knew Sam couldn't wait to play with the two children who adored him just as much.

Claire smiled and walked slowly towards her Papa Castiel. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. Castiel could hear her whimper and pulled away to look at her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly when he saw tears glistening in her pretty blue eyes. 

"Why are you crying, my love?" he asked curiously as he crouched and held her tighter. 

"Your not well, Papa" she confided softly in his ear and Castiel pulled away slightly, looking at his child. He brushed a stray strand of red hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. The rest looked on sadly as her father tried to calm her down.

"My baby girl, Papa's gonna be okay. I'm sure Daddy already told you that right, sweetheart?" Castiel consoled and Claire nodded lightly. The Alpha looked over his shoulder to see his Omega looking back at him guiltily. Castiel smiled at him and turned back to his daughter. 

"I want all of us to be happy this weekend and that's why me and Papa Sam decided to come back early. I promise we're all going to have lots of fun, sweetheart. You're with me?" he asked brushing her tears away and Claire smiled at last. The Alpha got up and led her to the kitchen. Ellen took the child and asked if she'd like to help her bake some cookies for tomorrow's party, the child readily agreed.

The boisterous sound from the living room filled the house as Sam tickled his son merciless on the carpeted floor with Carly screamed in delight. Castiel kissed Anna's cheek and gave a quick hug to Crowley before kissing his Omega. Whistles and catcalls followed when the Alpha pulled the Omega upstairs to their bedroom.

Castiel turned around and looked at the culprits."IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!?!" he joked and they all laughed.

"Dean...." the Alpha called out gently as he locked their bedroom door. 

"..yes Alpha?" asked Dean gently when Castiel moved closer to embrace him.

"Something happened recently and I think you should know. But forgive me for not telling you sooner, sweetheart cause I don't want you to worry." the Alpha began and Dean urged him to go on.

So he told about decking Thomas and the lawsuit. Dean listened carefully and by the end of his confession, he gave his Alpha a lingering kiss.

Castiel was caught by surprise at first but then went with the flow, kissing his Omega ardently and when they finally let go of each other, Dean whispered lovingly in Cas' ear,"...thank you so much for defending my honor, my love. I love you so much."

"..I love you too, my Omega.." 


	23. Chapter 23

The highlight of the party was when the twins spoke to their grandpa Zachariah and grandma Naomi on FaceTime. Everybody watched in tears as they interacted with the ailing Alpha. He looked so thin and frail, so different from the big and jolly Alpha that they all knew only months before.

He maybe fighting for his life but the twinkle in his eyes were still there. The Alpha wished them happy birthday and apologized for not being able to attend their party. Castiel, in tears, couldn't listen anymore and passed his phone to Anna.

He then walked away to the kitchen where his Omega held him from behind. Without saying a word, he kept holding his Alpha close till his cries subdued. 

Long after the call ended, Michael came and surprised the twins with a pair of tricycles and huge bags of presents. Dean and Castiel thanked the Alpha and let him inside.

The twins couldn't wait to try their new bikes and both Sam and Castiel played with them for a bit before the cake cutting ceremony started. Few neighbors that Dean had invited came with presents and the house now filled with so many children.

Ellen and Anna were busy replenishing the food and refreshment with Claire's help. Dean offered but the ladies declined his help, telling him to go talk to Michael.

The tall and handsome Alpha seemed lost in the middle of the screaming and laughter of the little ones.

"How are you, Dean?" he asked the Omega gently. They walked towards the backyard where the little guests have not discovered yet.

"I'm doing fine, Alpha." he replied and told Michael about the facility and Dr Byrne that he's still seeing though he didn't have to anymore cause the nightmare disappeared suddenly.

Michael looked at him curiously and asked,"...I'm sorry to ask you this and I don't mean to upset you but do you really mean that they're gone, just like that, Dean?" 

Dean nodded and said, "...yeah...although..." he hesitated, only because he thought he should ask Castiel first if he can share with Michael about his condition. So he kept mum and Michael came closer to where he stood.

"Dean? what's wrong?" he asked softly when the Omega was obviously trying to find the right words to say.

"Nothing, Mike, forget it" he said, smiling softly.

"It's not nothing, Dean. It's something. You never keep things from me, we're still friends aren't we?" coaxed the Alpha as he held Dean's forearm.

"Dean??" Castiel's voice startled the both of them and Michael hastily let go of the Omega.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's going on here?" asked the Alpha. Dean hurried towards him and replied,"Nothing Alpha. Are the babies ready to cut the cakes?" 

Castiel stared at him and then at Michael. The other Alpha seemed a little uneasy but he readily pulled himself together. He then walked towards the mates and said,"I'll meet you guys inside" 

Dean nodded and Castiel turned to look at his Omega. "What's going on, Dean?" he probed.

The Omega shook his head and said, "Nothing? We were talking about my time at the facility and Dr Byrne's sessions and my nightmares too. Come on, let's go. I'm sure they're waiting for us, Alpha."

"Then why was he holding your hand if it's nothing, Dean?!" he probed further as the thick vein on his temple began to throb.

"Not my hand, my arm. Cas please, we'll talk about this later." pleaded the Omega desperately.

"..you're fucking lying...on our children's birthday too." Castiel smiled bitterly as he tried to control the sharp pain in his head and walked back inside with Dean pulling his arm from behind. He jerked his arm away roughly and called out to his twins. Dean had no choice but to follow him and put on a smile he's not feeling. Michael looked at them with regret apparent in his eyes. He will talk to Castiel and tell him there's nothing going on between him and his Omega in the backyard.

He thought that they had both settled this and the trust between them had been restored and established. Why was Castiel still jumpy over the slightest thing, why are there still doubts about his sincerity. Michael has already accepted Dean as a friend, nothing more. If only the Alpha knew that it wasn't just his action that triggered Castiel's anger.

"Come on sweethearts, Cyrus!! Carly!! Come on, let's cut your birthday cakes!!" Castiel announced the happy event but Ellen, Dean and Michael saw through his facade. Ellen had seen Michael came in alone and then Castiel followed suit, walking away from his Omega when she tried to call them in just now. She knew something was up and was about to ask her nephew when Castiel made that announcement.

The happy children all gathered before the grinning twins and they all sang the happy birthday song loud and clear. Castiel sang along with them even when the pain in his head was getting worse.

He then stared at Michael who stared back at him unfazed. Michael thought in disbelief that after all that the three of them went through together, the Alpha chose this auspicious day to challenge him to a fight. 

Dean and Ellen watched the exchanges in trepidation, each praying that this day won't end in blood.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Carly and Cyrus blew their candles as Kevin, Sam and Crowley took their photos with their phone cameras. 

The party got louder when Anna and Kevin helped cut the cakes for the guests. 

Dean saw Castiel making his way towards Michael and he quickly stopped his incensed Alpha midway.

"No! Don't do this! Don't give in to your anger, my love. Please." Dean pleaded as he tried to push Castiel back with his body. His arms wound around the surprised Alpha who turned to stare hard at him.

Dean pulled him in close and whispered urgently."..I love you..! please?..for me..for our children, please Alpha..lets talk in our room..I beg you...!" implored Dean almost in fear. He kissed the man's ear and grabbed his hand before leading him upstairs.

Ellen and Michael watched them go in relief. She almost peed herself when she saw Castiel rushed towards the other Alpha just now.

Thank God for Dean's quick thinking or the poor children will have to witness a horrifying scene between the Alphas. 

She had noticed the drastic changes in Castiel's mood lately and she believed that he had blown things out of proportion with the situation at hand. 

"I think I should leave, Ellen. Please tell everyone that I have an urgent matter to attend to. If Castiel wanted to see or talk to me, just tell him to call. But it's best I don't hang around here any longer. Bye, El." He kissed the Beta's cheek and went off.

Ellen watched him go with a heavy heart.

Michael's a sweet person and too bad Castiel will never try to trust nor understand him. His mind forever clouded with unfounded jealousy.

Upstairs, Dean hurriedly locked the door and moved towards his Alpha. 

"What's wrong my love??" asked Dean worriedly when Castiel began pacing the bedroom floor, agitatedly, clutching his thick hair hard with his hands.

"...Fucking headaches!!!" he growled in response as he rushed towards their bathroom. Dean knew what his husband was looking for and he walked ahead of him to retrieve the pain killers in the cabinet.

He took two pills and gave it to his Alpha before filling a glass of water from the tap. Castiel drank the whole content and looked at him. His eyes rapidly filled with tears as the pain slowly went away. That's when they both realized that without the drugs, Castiel's life could easily end even when he's cancer free.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered to Dean who held his Alpha tight. 

"It's not your fault..it's not your fault.." Dean repeated as he cried along with his Alpha.

"It is my love, I should have a better control over myself. I let this stupid head ruled my judgement!" he added with frustrations and the Omega insisted that it's his fault that it happened.

He told his Alpha the reason why Michael was trying to console him. 

"I felt like I will be betraying you if I tell him about your condition, Alpha. And he wanted to know why I'm not saying anything." explained Dean to his ears.

Castiel felt like a fool that he pulled away and said seriously,"I need to speak to him and tell him that I'm sorry for my assumptions and made him feel unwelcome. Come with me, sweetheart"

But they found out that the Alpha had already left. Castiel felt so guilty and Dean felt so sad that he had lost his bestfriend time and again.

 


End file.
